Bored Tamaki is Worse than the Devil
by UcHiHaHyUuGa
Summary: Tamaki is forced to stay inside the music room and wait until Kyouya finally finishes typing in his secret file. Maybe a bored Tamaki is even more dangerous than having a couple of bored twins around. Slight Tamaki x Kyouya. Light Yaoi Fluffles


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Also, I'm borrowing some ideas from another story posted into another category. **

* * *

The last note rang out into the almost empty music room, and the clicking of Kyouya's laptop once again filled up the silence. Tamaki sighed as he stared out the windows with glazed eyes. School was over for that day, but as president of the Host Club, he was forced to stay behind and remain in the music room until _everyone_ cleared out. As he remembered this, he cast another glance towards Kyouya, who was sitting contentedly at a wooden table typing away as always.

Tamaki ran his smooth fingertips along the worn ivory keys of the piano. For the twenty fourth time that afternoon he breathed in and raised his hands above the keyboard, ready to begin playing the Sonata, _again_.

Right before his fingers reached the surface of the black and white keys, however, Kyouya's voice rang out.

"Stop."

Tamaki, startled at the sudden noise, snatched his hands back in a sudden spasm and fell backwards off of the piano bench. _Oomf. _A lock of his corn-silk hair flopped out of its usual position and landed sloppily on his face.

Kyouya slowly tore his eyes away from his laptop screen and disinterestedly peered at Tamaki's awkward position. His upper body was lying face up on the floor and his thighs stuck straight upward. At the knees, his legs were bent at a right angle, and his lower legs rested still on the cushioned bench.

Without bothering to straighten himself out or turn his head, Tamaki rolled his eyes over to the side and watched Kyouya with a beseeching look.

"Mommyyyyy!!!" Tamaki whined. "Look what you made me do."

The aforementioned Shadow King answered his pout with a soft snort and turned back towards his laptop. Brushing away a few stray inkjet hairs, he resumed typing mysterious words into his files.

Tamaki, used to his dismissal, rolled lazily over onto his side and heaved himself to his feet. After about twenty plodding steps, he reached Kyouya's table, grabbed one of the ornate chairs, and sat down on it.

"Hey, Mommy?"

Kyouya narrowed his slate gray eyes but managed to keep his voice patient. "What, Daddy?"

"Entertain me."

"Entertain yourself."

"But I wanted to go home!"

"And?"

"I'm bored."

"..."

"..."

"You always complain to me about the twins, but you seem to have picked up some of their habits. Why not try to pick up some of their creativity and intelligence as well and go find a way to pass some time?" Kyouya almost regretted saying this, as he realized he was the only other person in the room, making him the automatic target. However, as he watched Tamaki, he didn't see any glint of sudden malice in his amethyst eyes as he always did in the twins' honey-gold ones.

Tamaki remained silent as he contemplated Kyouya's suggestion. Inside his brain, he was fuming quietly in his emo corner about being told that he wasn't as smart as the pair of devils.

"Say, Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have another laptop?"

"... Of course Tamaki. My family owns their own police force. Why would you even consider me only having one laptop? That would be preposterous."

"I see."

"Come on, Daddy. Let me show you my secret laptop room."

There was a grating sound as both pushed their chairs backwards and headed towards the back of the music room. As they neared the corner, Kyouya slid one of the tiles from the floor, revealing a shining blue screen. He pressed his confident hand against it, and immediately, a small laser behind the screen scanned his hand and analyzed it. Kyouya replaced the tile just as the wall behind them creaked open slightly, allowing them both to walk in.

"Kyouya?"

"What?"

"Has there always been a room here?"

"Of course."

"Why haven't I ever seen it?"

"Because you're too unobservant to ever notice me enter."

"Has anyone else ever seen it?"

"Besides the people who constructed this building, no."

"But this place is mine, remember? Well, it's my father's actually. But he would have told me if there was another room in here."

"No, he wouldn't have. The Ootori family bought this section of the building before any students were allowed in, and the Suoh family doesn't have the construction plans to this area of the campus anymore."

"But how come no one has ever seen you come in here?"

"I haven't been sneaking in, if that's what you're wondering. They, like you, are just too absorbed into whatever else they're doing. Take Mori for example. He always has his eyes on Honey-sempai. Honey-sempai only has eyes for cake and Usa-chan. Haruhi is only here to pay off debt, so she isn't as curious about this place. Even if she did ever see me come in here, she wouldn't care enough to bring it up in some conversation. Hikaru and Kaoru are always all over each other, so they don't care what I'm doing all the time. The girls are just paying attention to the hosts. You... you're just stupid."

"Hey!"

"Back on topic. We're here to pick up a laptop for you, remember?" Kyouya asked as he absently flicked on the lights.

Tamaki walked down the aisles of laptops, unfazed by the sheer number of them since he grew up with high class people. Eventually, he found himself strolling through the blue section, and a sleek, baby-blue laptop caught his eye. He unplugged it from the charger and followed Kyouya out of the gymnasium-sized room.

Back at the table, Tamaki was supporting his cheek with one hand as the other drummed restlessly on the surface of the table, much to the annoyance of Kyouya. After approximately six more thumping sounds, Kyouya interrupted the King's thoughts.

"Tamaki. Please. Find something to do. I'm almost done with updating my file. You only need to stay put for another thirty minutes. Like I said before, find something creative or intelligent to do."

Tamaki sighed and ducked his head. Staring at the computer, he let his mind wander for a while longer, trying to come up with some brilliant idea. He let his gaze focus on Kyouya's intent facial expression.

_Mommy's black hair is so soft and nice. His glasses are just the right size and shape. They're so clear too. I wonder how long he takes each morning just to clean the lens. He must be OCD. _Tamaki began to study Kyouya's face with more intensity. The latter was completely oblivious to being under scrutiny. _Mommy's eyes are pretty. They're not large and kawaii, like Haruhi's or Honey's. They're not dull like Mori's either. They're less catlike and liquid than Hikaru's and Kaoru's. His... they're like marbles. A little like rare gems that were dug up from an ancient volcano eruption site and shined for years. They're beautiful and in the right light, glow slightly purple. His skin looks very smooth, pale, and untouched. His lips are not ostentatiously plump or red. Overall, he looks very well sculpted and modest. Cute. Wait... where are these ideas coming from? It's not like he's married to me or anything. He doesn't even love... me..._

Tamaki suddenly perked up and booted up his laptop. He may have finally found a way to entertain himself. He could only hope that Kyouya was distracted enough to make this work.

Kyouya, absently noting that Tamaki may have finally found something interesting to do, continued on typing.

Tamaki opened up the internet on his laptop and began to search for what he was looking for.

"Mommy. I'm starting to wonder if you're really as smart as you say you are. I hope you know your Roman numerals well. What's x if 583748362983-583748362982=x in Roman numerals?"

Kyouya casted Tamaki a skeptical glance as he looked grudgingly up from his laptop.

"I"

"Very good."

Kyouya snorted.

Tamaki, excited, clicked away on his keyboard for a few moments longer until he came across what he was looking for.

"Mommy. In this tennis match, one person scored 40 points, and the other one scored nothing. The score is 40-?"

Kyouya, without looking up from his laptop or pausing in his typing, muttered his answer.

"Love"

"Congratulations, Kyouya. You are almost officially smart."

Kyouya snorted again.

Tamaki, almost exploding with suppressed giggles, quickly searched up the material for the last question.

"Mommy. This essay tells me that in France, the twenty third letter of the modern Latin alphabet is said to be a double V because of how it looks. In America, this letter is called a double..?"

"U."

"Oh my gosh, MOMMY!! I always knew you did. I'm sincerely flattered. I want you to know that I feel the same about you too."

Tamaki, after his suspenseful 30 minutes, finally allowed himself to cherish his victory by falling into a fit of giggles. Kyouya, on the other hand, slowly looked up from his laptop.

"Wait a minute..."

Tamaki after rolling of the floor in mirth, stood up and made it to the other side of the table. He hugged his poor Shadow King and quickly bolted out of the room, still laughing and streaming tears of happiness.

Kyouya, realizing what Tamaki had done, allowed his lip to curl up in a slight smirk.

"Well. It would seem that our King actually does have some creativity and intelligence. After all, he helped me say what I've been too scared to say for the past week or so. Guess he's not as dense as I always say he is."

* * *

R&R please :)


End file.
